


Про Снейпа

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 челлендж [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Advice, Bad Poetry, Gen, Humor, Multi, Snape and others, Вредные советы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Вредные советы и прочая командная псевдопоэзия, посвященная Северусу Тобиасовичу.
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861123
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Про Снейпа

Если с Гриффиндорской башни  
Вы несетесь как скаженный,  
А навстречу вам директор,  
Слизерин и Хаффлпафф,  
Тормозите, чем хотите  
и куда хотите тоже,  
Все равно вас Снейп заставит  
Месяц оттирать котлы.

***

Если вдруг на отработку  
Направляет Снейп-зараза,  
А котлы так неохота  
В этот вечер отмывать -  
Покороче миниюбку,  
Топик, макияж поярче.  
Рухнет он к твоим коленям,  
В шоке в обморок упав.  
ПыСы:  
Если вдруг ты Гарри Поттер,  
То совет годится тоже.  
Но проверь сначала шапку -  
Не стоит ли «снарри» там.

***

Если подло вверх ногами  
Вас повесили у ивы  
И подштанники грозятся  
На глазах у всех стянуть -  
Знайте, это просто зависть,  
Так что можете гордиться:  
Восемь с половиной дюймов  
Не у каждого растет!

***

Если вас не наделили  
Красотою и богатством,  
Дали нос, кривые зубы  
И несчастную любовь,   
Вы всегда ходите в черном,  
Будьте мрачны, нелюдимы,  
И снимайте много баллов -  
С гриффиндорцев в основном.   
Вас тогда фандом полюбит,   
Уползет, давясь слезами,  
Сделает геройским няшей  
И секс-символом ГП.

***

Если вас двойным агентом  
Угораздило работать,  
Но при этом заебали  
Вас в обоих лагерях -  
Вы скажите Волдеморту,  
Что к директору идете,  
А тому — что к Волдеморту  
Отправляетесь сейчас.  
И тогда спокойно можно  
Заниматься чем хотите,  
Например, в подпольном клубе  
Танцевать мужской стриптиз.

***

Если вы, декан приличный,  
Так устали от уроков  
И расслабиться решили  
Вечерком с бокалом виски,  
Никогда не проверяйте  
Под подушкой и в камине,  
В кладовой и в кабинете  
На наличие детей.  
Но потом не удивляйтесь,  
Если няши-гриффиндорцы  
В вечном творческом полете  
Что-то важное сопрут.

***

Злобный змей из подземелий,  
Мышь летучая, дементор,  
Погубитель тараканов,  
Флобберслизевый маньяк?  
Так ещё не называли  
Вы меня, Уизли, Поттер...  
Десять баллов с Гриффиндора,  
Продолжайте нагло льстить.

***

Кто пройдет Турнир Тремудрый?  
Кто начистит Волде морду?  
В Азкабан опять загонит  
Всех, кто из него сбежал?  
Дамблдора заавадит?  
Каждый первый из команды  
В озеро нырнет без жабер -  
Если призом будет Снейп.


End file.
